L'amour au premier regard
by Adriane1103
Summary: Leo défie son frère en se rendant au palais d'Hoshido et il va y rencontrer une femme qui va l'envoûté. [ Il n'est pas prévu que je fasse une suite pour le moment, mais qui sait ]


Léo rentra dans la cour du palais d'Hoshido et trouva le spectacle magnifique. Des centaines de lampions étaient placés tout autour d'une piste de dance sous les étoiles. Les gens, dans leurs costumes de cérémonie filés d'or et d'argents, s'amusaient et dansaient. Partout des vêtements clairs et des rires.

Le jeune prince de Nohr était ébloui devant ce spectacle magnifique à ses yeux. Pour lui qui avait toujours connu la cour insipide, sombre, toute de noire et de violet, de Nohr...  
Son grand frère et sa grande sœur semblaient si superficiels... tout dans le paraître. Et ici tout le monde paraissait heureux et lumineux.  
Il cacha son visage d'un masque décoré de plumes colorées, se camouflant le haut du visage, et il passa ainsi inaperçu parmi les membres de la cours d'Hoshido déjà masqués.

Il avait quitté le château seul, se rendant contre l'avis général en Hoshido pour la fête faisant suite à la naissance du petit Shiro, futur roi d'Hoshido et ce après une dispute houleuse avec Xander, son frère et roi. Pour des broutilles mais son frère était trop sévère de toute façon.  
Du haut de ses 19 ans, il n'avait jamais vu la capitale Hoshidienne de ses propres yeux, bien sûr il en avait lu beaucoup dans les livres, mais il voulait voir l'endroit de ses propres yeux. Et il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde.

La musique démarra, douce et ensorcelante. Des couples se formèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à évoluer de façon légère et gracieuse. Il remarqua au loin le roi Ryoma et son épouse, malgré les masques sur leur visage. Il avait reconnu la haute stature du jeune homme et ses cheveux qui ressemblait à une crinière de lion. Son sourire envers sa femme avait l'air des plus sincères, tandis qu'il l'emmenait danser sur la piste parmi les convives. Léo ne put que faire le parallèle avec son frère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire à sa femme de la sorte, même lors de la présentation de son neveu, Siegbert, à la cour. Et il n'avait jamais vu son père sourire ainsi à sa mère.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui, un petit sourire sur le visage, à pas de loup.  
«Vous m'inviteriez à danser ? Mon cavalier m'a fait faux bond.» Demanda la jeune femme, observant des yeux les moindres recoins. Ses vêtements semblaient plus onéreux que beaucoup de convives.  
« Oh, je ne préfère pas, je suis un piètre danseur. » trouva-t-il rapidement comme excuse, ce qui était complètement faux bien entendu. Il était un excellent danseur en Nohr. Mais il ne connaissait rien aux danses de Hoshido.  
La jeune femme regarda encore à droite et à gauche, elle attrapa rapidement la main de Léo et le tira vers la piste de danse. Elle plaça d'elle-même la main du jeune homme sur sa hanche et lui pris l'autre avant de commencer à tournoyer lentement sur le son doux et léger de la musique ambiante.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux marron du jeune homme et lui murmura à voix basse afin de ne pas être entendu des autres couples présent sur la piste. «Vous êtes soit fou, soit complètement inconscient. » Lui souffla-t-elle tout en continuant de danser.  
Le jeune homme, absorbé par les yeux grenat de la jeune femme sous la lumière des lampions, ne fit pas attention à ce que disait la jeune femme.  
«Vous m'écoutez!» s'agaça-t-elle «Qu'es-ce que peut bien faire un prince de Nohr ici, et sans escorte ?! Si Takumi pose la main sur vous, vous serez enfermez! Et si il vous arrivait quelque chose, votre frère n'aurait aucune pitié!»  
« Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.  
« Nous nous sommes vaguement croisés sur le champ de bataille, j'ai aussi vu votre regard, comme si vous découvriez le monde... Et j'ai surtout reconnu vos cheveux…» avoua-t-elle, sa peau pris une délicieuse teinte rosé. « Personne n'a les cheveux aussi blond à la cour d'Hoshido. » Essaya-t-elle d'argumenter.

Elle tourna la tête à droite et encore à gauche une fois de plus, observant autour d'elle.  
«Suivez-moi, vous êtes en danger ici.» Elle lui prit la main et le tira entre deux bâtiments, il la suivit de bonne grâce, ne protestant pas. Deux gardes passèrent devant eux et Léo, plus prudent que la jeune femme, plaqua son petit corps frêle contre le mur d'un des bâtiments, camouflant leurs silhouettes dans la pénombre. Il sentit le souffle de sa compagne s'arrêter et son cœur battre étrangement vite, comme à l'unisson avec le sien.

Une fois les gardes un peu éloignés, Léo reprit une distance raisonnable entre eux, ses joues le brûlant légèrement. Elle reprit son souffle et releva ses yeux sur lui. « Allons-y » Elle reprit sa main dans la sienne et il s'aperçu qu'il aimait ce contact, c'était quelque chose de simple, mais sa main était chaude et douce et il devait dire que la jeune femme face avait une douce odeur de fleurs des champs.  
Elle se tourna vers lui : « Ou avez-vous laissez votre cheval ? »  
\- Il est à l'entrée de la capital.  
\- Bien, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre monture et vous quitterez Hoshido sans faire marche arrière cette nuit-même, je ne veux pas que votre présence ici soulève une nouvelle montée de violence entre nos deux pays. Je sais que vous ne pensiez pas à mal mais...»  
Léo grimaça. «Si il y a bien une chose que je ne souhaite pas, c'est une nouvelle bataille entre Nohr et Hoshido. Je ne voulais pas que ma venue ici puisse donner à mon frère une raison valable de lancer une nouvelles fois les hostilités contre votre pays, mais j'avais envie de voir votre capital, vos coutumes, votre agriculture. J'ai fait le tour de ce qu'il y avait à voir en Nohr. Mais je comprends que ma curiosité a pu vous paraître égoïste et j'en suis navré. »  
Ils se camouflèrent derrière un arbre, près du lac longent la muraille extérieur de la ville, pour s'assurer que la voie était libre.

Sakura le regarda, l'air étonné. Très peu de Nohrians s'intéressaient à la culture Hoshidienne, alors la famille royale ? Ça lui paraissait irréaliste. «Pourquoi vouloir apprendre à connaitre tout cela? Quel en est la véritable explication ?  
Léo soupira et plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux de la jeune femme. Le regard du jeune homme sur elle la fit se sentir très étrange, comme si son cœur allait s'envoler, porté par les petits papillons qui habitaient son ventre depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu, cette première fois, sur le champ de bataille.  
« Nohr est frappé de famine, je veux savoir quel détail manque à mon pays pour ne plus que mon peuple meurt de faim. Je suis certain qu'une alternative basé sur l'échange entre nos pays est plus envisageable que la guerre de conquête voulu par mon frère. Cela n'engendrera que plus de morts. Et je sais que votre pays a la violence en horreur et préfère la paix.»  
Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère.

Une voix retentit soudain, claire et ferme «Qui est là ? Sortez des bois les mains au-dessus de votre tête et je ne vous planterez pas une flèche entre les deux yeux ! »  
Les deux jeunes gens, camouflés dans les arbres, s'entre-regardèrent. La jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui soufflant de ne pas bouger et se mit à découvert des arbres.  
« Ce n'est que moi Takumi. » Dis la jeune femme d'une voix forte en ôtant son masque.  
« Sakura !» Souffla l'argenté, tu sais que j'aurais pu te tirer dessus. Râla de plus belle l'archer. Que fait tu en dehors du château sans tes seconds ? C'est dangereux!»  
« Je voulais venir me promener au bord du lac, comme le faisait souvent Azura avant la guerre, je voulais être seule.. J'avais un peu chaud près de la piste de danse. »  
Son frère s'approcha d'elle, lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, un doux sourire sur son visage. « D'accord. Je sais que tu sais faire attention à toi, tu as une arme avec toi ? » Demanda l'aîné des deux, alors que sa cadette tapota le haut de son kimono.  
« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi grand frère.» lui sourit-elle « je sais me défendre toute seule. »  
Le grand frère soupira, vaincu. « Rentre vite d'accord, je n'aime pas te savoir près des murailles toute seule. »  
« Je rentre bientôt, promis » Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et regarda son grand frère s'éloigner. Elle retourna voir le prince de Nohr qui avait les yeux écarquillés.  
« Princesse Sakura?»  
« Suivez-moi, prince de Nohr. Il faut faire vite, une nouvelle patrouille ne va pas tarder à passer. »

Ils reprirent leur route jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville. Léo aurait voulus que la jeune femme lui reprenne la main, mais elle n'en fit rien. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Le blond ne se doutait pas, n'aurait jamais deviné, que c'était la princesse qui l'avait sortie de ce mauvais pas. Il sentait que c'était quelqu'un d'important, mais il n'aurait pas pensé à la cadette de la famille royal. Il savait qu'il ne devait plus la regarder dans les yeux comme il l'avait fait tout au long de la soirée.  
C'était interdit.  
C'était mal.  
Son frère et celui de la princesse ne voudraient jamais.  
Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville, dans un champ aux abords de la cité, le destrier noir du prince l'attendait et quand il vit son maître, il trotta à sa rencontre. D'un mouvement ample et gracieux, le jeune sorcier s'installa sur son cheval.  
Sakura le regarda, prise d'un étrange sentiment. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir, pas avant d'être sûr de le revoir.  
«Léo ? »  
Il l'a regarda, presque choqué que la jeune femme ai pu l'appelé par son prénom, sans aucune titre.  
« Si vous voulez vraiment connaitre Hoshido, si vous voulez vraiment respecter notre culture, nos terres et notre peuple… »  
« Je le souhaite » répondit aussitôt Léo.  
La jeune femme souffla, devait-elle vraiment trahir toute sa famille pour un homme, qui pourrait possiblement apporter la paix. Oui, il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance. Et ce n'était pas vraiment une trahison hein?  
« Alors nous nous rêverons prince de Norh »  
Le paladin noir sourit et la salua.  
« Nous nous reverrons princesse »  
Il enfonça les talons dans les flancs de son destrier avant de partir vers Krakenburg, où l'attendait très certainement Xander, furax qu'il n'est pas pris en compte ses mises en garde.  
Sakura rentra elle aussi, avec l'impression d'être plus légère qu'au commencement de la soirée.


End file.
